


Next Stop, Nassau Street

by SegaBarrett



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team gets creative to solve a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Stop, Nassau Street

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "have Wilson, will travel" challenge on sick_wilson on LJ.

“My parents always warned me never to fuck with this kind of stuff,” Foreman says warily, moving a few inches away from the Ouija board House, Chase, and Kutner are holding between them. Wilson is standing on the other side of Foreman, and he’s rolling his eyes and looking at House with something that may be a mix of intrigue and murderous intentions.

“This is totally doable,” Kutner argues, “And we need her input to solve this case.” 

“Next stop, 3rd Street,” the broad-shouldered dark-haired woman driver intones loudly, as if warning the group that she can throw them off if necessary, perhaps physically. 

“Each of you put a finger on this marker,” Kutner continues, as the bus makes a sharp turn and nearly throws Wilson into the metal pole in the center of the bus. 

“Do we have to be on the bus for this to work?” Chase asks, “People are staring at us.” And, indeed, people are – an old couple in the yield seats by the front are giving them dirty looks and murmuring about “kids these days”, and a dark-haired college-age girl is rolling her eyes at them. Other than that, however, the majority of the ridership seems to be delightfully oblivious to the séance occurring in the middle of the aisle.

“I’m not touching that thing,” Foreman continues, and Wilson shrugs, leaning down to press his fingers against the marker on top of Chase’s, House’s, and Kutner’s. 

“Is there someone there?” Kutner calls out loudly, and the marker drifts to “yes”. “Are we speaking with the spirit of Amber Volakis?”

“Volakis… Volakis… Volakis…” House echoes in a spooky voice, and Wilson and Kutner glare at him. “What? It seemed appropriate.” 

“Can someone get them off?” the college girl snaps at the driver.

“Not you, you’re not attractive enough,” House retorts and turns back to the board. The marker drifts to “yes” as the bus makes another turn. “What does the patient have? Differential diagnosis, Volakis – go.”

L-U-P-U-S… The marker spells out, and House scoffs loudly. 

“It’s never lupus!” he retorts, and as the bus makes a sharp turn, a book that’s been laying on the wheel-well flies in his direction. He quickly ducks, however, and Accounting 101 smacks Wilson squarely in the stomach and knocks the wind out of him, before he falls squarely on his ass on the floor of the bus.

“This is why I never fuck with this shit,” Foreman declares loudly, and he pulls the cord to get off at the next stop.


End file.
